


Like Father, Like Son

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Seth's child come running to their bed in the middle of the night due to a nightmare, Seth is totally unaware until the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

It had been a long and tiring night earlier, with Seth’s big promotion and his drastic schedule change, with longer hours and Dean having to run their son Jace around town from school to soccer practice, then having to bathe Jace and have dinner ready before Seth got home.

It was a weird adjustment, especially since Dean had to cut down his work hours to take care of Jace, but he really liked the fact that he got to spend more time with his beloved son. He just didn’t like to see Seth come home practically dead at the end of the day. But Seth had insisted it would work out and it get them more financially stable, so Dean let it be.

But he wasn’t sure what the sound was that Jace had woken him up for, but it must’ve scared him enough to run across the hall to Dean and Seth’s room at 3 AM.

Dean was sleeping soundly until he was woken by a tiny hand on his bicep, shaking it and calling him.

“Daddy,” Jace whined as he shook Dean’s arm, trying to wake his father up.

“Jace?” Dean sat up, looking down to see his 6 year old son almost in tears holding his stuffed lion. “What’s wrong? Why are you up at 3 in the morning?”

“I heard a sound and I got scared.” He whimpered. “Can I sleep with you and Dad?”

Dean looked over to see Seth hadn’t moved, him not hearing the two. “Come here.” Dean lifted him up, placing him between him and Seth.”Now, go to sleep, okay? You’ve got to wake up in a few hours for school, bud.”

“Okay,” Jace agreed then curling up to Dean’s side as he closed his eyes, Dean putting his arm around his small shoulders and placing a kiss on his forehead.

***

Seth woke up to his alarm, him groaning as he hit the snooze button. He laid back down and turned his head to see… Dean looking down at him?

“Wait, no. Dean?” Seth breathed out, starting to panic. Dean had turned into a small child over night? Didn’t this shit only happen in the movies? He had to raise his husband now?

“Daddy’s over there.” He pointed to the doorway as Seth turned his head to see Dean standing in the doorway, a confused look on his face.

“Seth, why are you looking at Jace like that?” Dean asked, Jace then getting confused.

“What’s wrong, Dad?” Jace asked as he straddled Seth’s lap.

“Nothing, J. Dad just needs to have an earlier bedtime.” Seth smiled at him. “Hey, go use the bathroom and brush your teeth.” He lifted Jace and put him on his feet, sending him out.

“Okay, why were you looking at our son like that?” Dean asked again.

“He looks exactly like you, it’s scary.”

“Well, kids who are biologically related to their parents seem to inherit that.” Dean commented, walking to Seth.

But in Seth’s defense, Jace was basically the kid version of Dean. He had mostly his facial features and his light skin, except he had Seth’s brown eyes. He also had Dean’s sandy brown curls, Dean couldn’t deny Jace as his child.

“How’d he get here?” Seth asked.

“He got scared in the middle of the night.” Dean answered “Said he heard a loud noise and he got scared.”

“Oh.” Seth nodded.

“You want coffee?” Dean asked as he took Seth’s hands and stood him up.

“That’d be great.” Seth pecked Dean’s lips. “I gotta get in the shower real quick.”

“Can I join?” Dean grinned, placing his hands on Seth’s waist.

“Maybe when our son isn’t in the next room.” Seth smirked, Dean’s shoulders slumping.

“But I’ll keep my hands to myself!” Dean retorted, Seth turning Dean around and giving him a little shove forward.

“Go get Jace dressed and make my coffee.” He slapped Dean’s butt, making him yelp.

“You’re no fun.” Dean whined, then going to Jace’s room


End file.
